


In Triplicate (Please Press Hard)

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza’s had eyes for Roy Mustang for years, since her childhood.  Unfortunately, he’s with another blond- Jean Havoc.  While she keeps her jealousy under wraps and watches them from afar, together Roy and Jean come up with an offer she can’t refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Triplicate (Please Press Hard)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lye_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lye_tea/gifts).



**Title** : In Triplicate (Please Press Hard) ****  
Author: Sonja Jade ****  
Series: Brotherhood ****  
Word Count: 7,769 ****  
Rating: NC17 ****  
Character(s): Jean Havoc/Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye ****  
Summary: Riza’s had eyes for Roy Mustang for years, since her childhood.  Unfortunately, he’s with another blond- Jean Havoc.  While she keeps her jealousy under wraps and watches them from afar, together Roy and Jean come up with an offer she can’t refuse. ****  
Warnings: Polyamoury, oral, anal, threesome (all three characters engaged in sex together at once)  
**Author's Notes** : Big huge thanks to my ALL my betas: missyquill, nightlove1, and my mother-in-law XD **  
Prompt:** Havoc/Riza/Roy - Prompts: balance, tension, unrequited (I tried to get elements of all three in this)

 

 

 

She watches how they interact with each other and she knows there’s something there between them… and her heart sinks a little lower each time she catches it.  She tries to ignore the pang of sadness in her stomach when it happens, but lately it’s been extremely difficult to ignore the heated glances that Lt. Havoc and the Colonel have been giving one another.

They’re not even aware they’re doing it, and she can at least forgive them since she knows they’re not trying to flaunt their relationship or anything…  It’s just that people who are in a relationship unconsciously send out signals that let you know the universe at large doesn’t include them at some moments.  Sometimes, they are the only two people in a world of their own, and sometimes Lt. Hawkeye jealously wishes she was the blond who was the object of her superior’s loving gaze.  Hell, it would be nice if Havoc himself would even look at her the way he looks at Mustang.  He was handsome and sweet too, after all.

She muddles through the day, keeping her disappointment and longing to herself.  At last, she can leave and go home to her lonely apartment.  She resolves to open a pint of ice cream along with a good book and pretend that she still has a chance with the man who once lived with her (and awakened what little sexuality she had).  But before she can gather her coat and purse, she finds herself trapped on both sides of her desk.  Her first instinct is to reach for her gun, but she merely sits stiffly as she waits to find out what it is Lt. Havoc and Col. Mustang need her to do.

“We got somethin’ we wanna ask ya,” Havoc says in a hushed voice, his cigarette leaving a wispy trail of gray smoke in the stuffy room.

She notices the heat of his body radiating to her right, and for a brief moment she wonders how much heat he and Mustang produce when they’re together.  She almost shakes her head to scatter her thoughts, but says instead, “I can’t promise anything.”

And then Mustang bends down and for a moment she nearly forgets to breathe.  His smooth voice floats over the shell of her ear and her body responds to him as he murmurs, “I think you’ll approve of this idea, Lieutenant.”

Her heart is racing but she manages not to blush, and when the Colonel places his hand gently on her shoulder and then slips it down her back, she feels her stomach clench in anticipation, and she bites the inside of her mouth to keep from letting them know how the two of them are affecting her.  It wouldn’t do for them to know that she could be broken by a little romantic affection, after all.  She can imagine how they would use that knowledge to get out of all kinds of work…

“Is that a fact?” she replies, cold and serious as ever, though inside she’s trembling.  Now Havoc has crouched down beside her, his hand on her knee and his fingers tracing slow, sensual circles there.  Both of them are looking at her with that same hungry expression she saw them looking at each other with hours before…

“But we can’t even talk about it here.  We gotta go to the Chief’s place.”

“You’ll come with us, won’t you?”  Mustang’s fingers have moved under her heavy jacket and are resting just beneath the waistband of her uniform pants.  He, too, seems to think a little massaging motion will trigger her curiosity enough to blindly follow them into whatever game they want her to play.

Riza’s not stupid, and she won’t be turned into their play thing.

She shakes her head and tries to stand.  “I’m sorry, Hayate-”

“Is with my aunt.  I had Fuery take him there earlier.  You were quite engrossed in your work just a few hours ago. I can’t believe you didn’t notice his absence before now.”

She wonders briefly when exactly she lost track of her dog (it’s not like her to zone out at the office…), and then she really does stop breathing. 

“Riza…” her superior purrs in her ear.  “Come join us.”  His hand presses lightly into her lower back as Havoc’s slides higher up her thigh.

Her imagination is flailing wildly, her rationality is screaming in protest, and the part of her that’s feminine and womanly is pleading.   She’s sure if either of them were to check, they’d find her panties soaked through by this point.  She gathers her wits as best she can, feels her hardened exterior cracking under the pressure Mustang and Havoc are applying… She takes into account that her dog is in good hands and she’s wanted to bed Roy Mustang since she was fifteen years old, and she turns her head toward him to look him in the eye.  Her voice is strong and unwavering when she answers, “Alright.”

His mouth meets hers softly and he kisses her tenderly, and she knows that even if this is a one time thing, she will be treated with respect and platonic love, if not romantic love.  As she kisses him back, she knows this is okay, and for a moment she allows herself to simply enjoy the experience of kissing her commander as she’s dreamed of for so long.

But eventually Roy pulls away, and she feels her chin being turned the opposite direction, and before she knows what’s happening, she feels a different pair on lips on hers, tastes smoky breath, and she finds that kissing Jean is not as disgusting as she and Rebecca speculated it would be.  And he’s good at it- gentle and slow and everything the romance novels say a professional kisser should be.  Her opinion of him is changed dramatically as he continues to turn her senses upside down.  He breaks his spell long minutes later and he gives her an adorable lopsided grin.  “There’s plenty more where that came from, but we gotta get outta here first.”

They each take one of her hands and help her to her feet, and then Riza does her best not to look dazed as they move out into the hallway and head for the front door.  Thank goodness it’s dusk now and most people have already left for the day and she doesn’t have to explain herself to anyone.

They climb into Mustang’s car, all three of them across the front seat with Riza in the middle.  Jean drives as fast as he dares and  holds her hand the entire way.  While she’s agreed to join them in what she (hopes, prays, pleads) assumes is some kind of sexual play date, she wants to know why they picked her.

“Uh…” she begins, and Havoc’s hand squeezes hers briefly.  “Why me?”

Mustang answers, “Because besides my mother and my aunt, you’re the only woman I’ve really loved.”

“But I thought- aren’t you- gay?  Sir?”

He chuckles as they turn onto the street his apartment building is situated on.  It’s a low sound that she remembers enjoying as a girl.  “I enjoy relationships of many combinations, Lieutenant.  I don’t limit myself to one or the other.  I help myself to people who intrigue me and have similar sexual tastes.  When Havoc mentioned his desire to introduce a third person to our bed, I couldn’t think of anyone more desirable than you.”

Great, she thinks to herself.  Still second to a man, no matter how you slice it.  But as if they can read her mind, the Colonel takes her other hand while Havoc squeezes her thigh.  Jean says playfully, “And don’t think it’s because you’re not beautiful or sexy that he chose me first.  It was pure drunkenness that led to us blindly fuckin’ each other in the middle of the night.  The only reason we waited so long to ask you was we knew you’d be reluctant to do somethin’ like this.”

Riza knows they’re right.  She’d be spouting frat reg by-laws and making a million excuses if they hadn’t approached her the way they had.  Yes, if they hadn’t cornered her and assaulted her with pure sex appeal, she would still be reading them the riot act in their office.  Instead, she’s being groped through her uniform and seduced in the most delicious of ways in the front seat of her superior’s car, by her equal on the firing range yet less than equal office coworker.

Finally, they arrive at the building Roy Mustang calls home, and they go to the back parking lot.  Before he shuts off the engine, Roy slips his arm around her shoulders and devours her mouth, all this while Havoc nibbles at her ears and kneads her left breast through the heavy blue wool jacket she’s wearing.  The sounds that erupt suddenly from her mouth don’t even sound like she’s made them.  She doesn’t even care that she’s practically being molested in plain sight.  It’s dark now and there are no other cars parked beside them.

They break for air.  They’re panting harshly and Riza can see the beginnings of fogged windows.  She wants to continue, but she doesn’t want to risk being caught by anyone.  Her trembling hand reaches into Mustang’s lap and she caresses the abnormally angular part of his trousers, waiting until he hisses to squeeze Havoc in the same way.  “I think we should go inside before this gets out of hand,” she says in a voice she doesn’t recognize anymore.  The two men agree wholeheartedly with her.  They quickly get out and all but run to the door of the Colonel’s townhouse.  Mustang jiggles the key in the lock and at last the door opens.

As soon as the door closes, they are both  working to undress her.  They all wear the same uniforms- finding and releasing all her buttons is a cinch.  The bulky waist wraps hit the floor first, followed by the jackets.  Mustang falls to his knees to untie everyone’s boots so that pants can crash down next. 

Jean’s lips are all over Riza’s throat and jaw, and he breathes in her ear, “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to touch you?  To taste you?”  He unfastens the clip holding her hair back and it falls down around her shoulders.  His scruffy face burrows into her golden strands and he inhales the scent of her shampoo.  “Damn it, you’re so gorgeous!”

His hands are everywhere all at once and it’s difficult to pay attention to anything other than warm, calloused fingers revealing her body-  inch by tantalizing inch.  She wonders briefly where their other companion is, and then gets her answer when Roy pries Jeans mouth from her body and kisses him just inches away from her face.

Riza’s eyes are clouded with lust, but even if they hadn’t been, the kiss she witnesses doesn’t disgust her.  There is a passion and intensity between them that only reaffirms their love for each other, and the pangs of jealousy are back.  But before she can think too much on it, they stop and both Roy and Jean look at her, smiling.

She watches as they strip each other down to nothing, their male organs bobbing stiffly between toned, muscled legs.  They surround and envelop her and cover her in kisses and nips as they take turns whispering hotly in her burning red ears:

“Be our third…”

“Be our goddess…”

“Be our lover…”

“Lets us worship and love you…”

“We’ve always loved you, Riza…”

“We’ve always _wanted_ you…”

“I want to marry you both, make love to you both every day…”

“I wanna hear that sexy voice from before again, all the time…”

Riza is squirming in their embrace, her clothing all gone now.  When she finally finds her voice, all she can say is, “Yes, yes, yes…”

“Bed, _now_ ,”  Roy growls as he takes a step back.  It’s an order Havoc and Hawkeye are eager to follow, and the taller blond scoops her up with ease.  He pauses in the hallway long enough to kiss her desperately, then scurries the short distance and lays her gently on the bed.  He crawls on top of her and his blue eyes seem to penetrate her soul.  He gives her that little half smile again and she melts inside.

“Betcha never thought this situation would ever happen, didja?”  He grinds his length against the inside of her thigh and groans above her.  Riza whines as he rocks his body against hers.  How long has it been since she was with a man?  There was the one Sergeant in the war… and a nice civilian man she dated briefly after she was stationed at Eastern Command…  Had it really been almost five years?  And _never_ had she been with _two at once._   Her brain would likely have imploded if she’d ever thought about it.

She felt the bed dipping and she turned her head to find Roy sidling up next to her.  He smiled at her and her lips curled in response.  And then his fingers slipped into her hair and he rested his forehead against hers.

“I remember a girl of twelve years old, so shy and scared of her own shadow.  I remember watching her grow up to be a lovely young woman amid piles of dusty books and crumbling furniture.  I remember seeing you on a step ladder in the kitchen digging for some object your father requested and discovering the beauty of a woman’s leg.”  His hand coasted down her thigh past her knee, then back again.  “Back then you were as off limits as could be…  During the war was not the time or the place for my confession.  And I certainly didn’t want to do it during your reassignment under Bradley.”

“You could have told me any time,” she whispers, her eyes watering.

Roy shakes his head.  “I was constantly searching for just the right moment.  And when Jean and I began seeing each other fairly regularly, I told him how I felt about you, how he would never have my whole heart.  Then he made a confession of his own about you.”  He looked to his other lover, who was still positioned atop Riza’s trembling body.  “Why don’t you tell her what you told me,” Roy suggests as he lays his head down and draws her leg up and over his hip, allowing him to feel the entire length of her long leg.

Jean moves off of her and lies down at her other side, resting his hand on her flat stomach.  “ _I_ remember a striking young woman who looked like a puff of wind would blow her away.  I remember how she looked so focused and cold, and how when she shot her rifle, even the drill instructors were in awe.  I remember watching you on the track, running at full speed but wearing that same focused face.  At first I felt sorry for that woman.  I wanted to ask her what happened to make her so sad, because I knew that scowl was only coverin’ up some kind of tragedy.  I wanted to take her in my arms and hug her and tell her to cry it all out so that maybe she could smile again.”  He sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear.  “Then the war came and none of us felt like smiling.”

Riza had no idea that Havoc had been watching her for so long.  There was no doubt the man was handsome, but he’d never given her any kind of signal that he was even interested.  Had she known, who knows how far into a serious relationship they’d be by now.

He continued, “When Roy gathered us all together under him at Eastern Command, I felt like I got to really know you.  I saw you smile for the first time, I saw your compassion when you took Hayate as your own, I saw how you were kind to Edward and Alphonse Elric, no matter how venomous Ed was to the Chief here,” he nodded toward Roy.  “I figured you got over whatever had made you so sad before, but it wasn’t ‘til I told Roy how I felt about you that he explained what made you that way.”  Havoc paused.  “He told me about your tattoo, Riza…”

In all the (delicious) commotion, Riza had momentarily forgotten what getting naked in front of a stranger could mean.  The tattoo had slipped her mind somewhere between Havoc’s kisses and Mustang’s touches.  All at once she wanted to dive under the covers and hide.  Only four people knew about that tattoo: herself, Roy, her cruel father who’d put it there, and her physician.  Now that Jean was added to that list, somehow she felt very vulnerable.  Even though the array itself was damaged beyond repair and the ink had bled now over the years almost to the point it was illegible, she still worried that someone would find out and want her to give up the secrets to flame alchemy that she didn’t even know anything about.  Though she was trying hard not to show her fear and gain some sort of control over herself, her commander seemed to be able to read her like a book anyhow, and gave her a soft smile.

“Don’t worry, Riza.  He’s safe.  He’s not going to tell anyone,” Roy soothes as he kisses her temple and hugs her close to him.

“I’ll let you shoot me yourself if I do,” Jean promises, and the look in his eyes when he makes that promise is all Riza needs to see to know that he means what he says.

“What are we getting ourselves into?” she asks as Jean mimics Roy’s actions and pulls her other leg over him.  “How am I supposed to love two people exclusively?  Won’t someone get hurt?”

“Well, while I’m no expert in polyamorous relationships, I think if we have good communication with each other we’ll be alright.”  Roy’s hand trails across her stomach and smoothes up to cover her breast.  “We’ll play it by ear, okay?”  He squeezes her firmly there and Jean follows suit on the other side.

“We really do love you, Riza.  We’re not going to use you and throw you away.  Give this a chance…”  Jean moves to plant a wet kiss to her tightened nipple and Riza’s eyes close.  Seconds later, Roy does the same.  Her arms fall limply around their shoulders as they suckle from her bosom.  She quickly becomes aware of which man is which: Jean seems to like sucking and making broad sweeps with his tongue across her sensitive peak, while Roy prefers to nibble and flick. 

“Nuh aye kiss?” Jean asks.

“Huh?”  she responds, her voice dazed sounding.

The blond releases her nipple with a _pop_ and repeats himself, “You like this?”

She nods, humming with satisfaction.  Riza watches as Jean smirks back, then reaches over and grabs Roy’s hand.  He drags their fingers over her stomach, and then she realizes what’s going to happen next and she can feel herself get even wetter than before.  Just as Jeans lips meet her breast once more, one of them parts her slick seam and the other first gathers some of that wetness and then begins to rub her pink pearl furiously.

Riza’s back arches, but her lovers move fluidly with her, never letting her go from their devilish mouths or their wicked fingers.  And once a punishing rhythm is established at her clitoris, the other hand caressing her body inserts two fingers inside of her.  She cries out with pleasure as those fingers find and assault her most sacred place inside, the one that when touched just right drains the colors from her vision and makes her body sing with electricity.

Her toes curl, her legs draw up and go taut as bowstrings.  Every muscle stands out on her body as Jean and Roy shove her into the white hot oblivion of release, and she isn’t aware of when she’s started crying, but as her lovers ease their ministrations and release her breasts, they kiss her tears away.  Riza isn’t capable of words, but she tugs them both to her face and they share an awkward three-way kiss.

When she is able to speak, out comes a string of ‘thank you’ and ‘I love you’, directed to both of them.  Roy and Jean are propped up on their elbows, shushing her and smoothing her hair back from her face.

“No need to say ‘thanks’, Riza.  This is what lovers do for each other.”  This from Roy who is getting up and getting them a glass of ice water to share.  It is the first time Riza has seen his bare ass before.  But more than that, she sees the burn scar from where he’d seared his own wound closed.  Lust hadn’t put that scar there, only the wound itself, but remembering how she almost lost him to the homunculus makes Riza hate that bitch even more.  Even marred as it was, it was still perfect in Riza’s eyes.  In fact, she’s sure if that scar wasn’t there, or any of his other battle marks, he wouldn’t be as attractive to her.  She takes a few moments to truly appreciate his physique as he walks away.

“He’s got a great body, doesn’t he?” Jean asks quietly, also seeming not to notice (or care) about the dark, melted starburst that colors Roy’s otherwise creamy skin.

“Yeah.”  She rolls her head lazily toward the scruffy blond beside her, who’s sitting up and reaching for his cigarettes.  She notices a similar scar on Jean’s back, smaller but just as devastating.  He, too, carries the marks of a soldier: various scars from shrapnel, bullet grazes, burns and what looks like a puncture wound of some kind.  But she thinks about the scars on her own back and the long, clean, white line on her neck, and how neither Jean nor Roy mention it, she finds she can accept their badges of telling the Grim Reaper where to step off.  “Let me see yours,” she says as he sparks his lighter.

He chuckles.  “Absolutely, my lady.”  He stands up, all six-and-a-half feet of him, arms out at his sides and turns around slowly, stopping to shake his butt before turning all the way around.  As Riza laughs, he asks, “Like what you see?”

“I do.” she grins.  When he sits back down, he offers her one of his Buffalo Full Flavor cigarettes and she scrunches her nose up in disgust.

“You make the most adorable faces, Riza.  I’m so glad you’re here with us tonight.”  He looks up as Roy enters the room with a large glass of water and a tin of condoms.  “So, who’s first?  You or me?”

Roy passes the water to Riza, now sitting up, and he cracks the window to let some fresh air in and the smoke smell out.  “No offense, but I think I’ve been waiting for this a little longer than you, Jean.  An hour or so isn’t going to make much difference for you, is it?”

An hour?  Is he really going to make love to her for that long?  Riza’s head can’t wrap itself around that.  The longest she’s ever been penetrated was a whopping eight minutes- she knew because back then she faked an orgasm as she stared at the clock on the wall.  Surely he didn’t mean an hour… did he?   Then she remembers: this is Roy Mustang; if he isn’t puffing his chest out a little, he isn’t breathing.  Not an hour.  Maybe thirty minutes, but not an hour.  At any rate, her teenage dream is moments away from coming true- she’s going to finally bed her father’s apprentice.

Jean takes the glass of water from her and sits down on a trunk along the wall.  “Fine, but I can’t promise not to help out from time to time.”

This time, Roy crawls over her.  He moves slowly, like a tiger stalking its prey.  His dark, almond shaped eyes never leave hers and he lowers his nose to her stomach and gently breathes in the smell of her skin.  “You smell like water lilies and jasmine…”  He sniffs again, “And something sinfully feminine and erotic.”

As he moves closer to her face, he nudges her legs apart with his knee.  Riza spreads willingly for him and splays her hands across his chest.  Her fingernails scrape his smooth, toned muscles lightly.  “Your skin is so warm…”

He chuckles darkly as he nibbles her ear.  “You’ve always had a kind of warming effect on me.”  His body surrounds her and he embraces her lovingly as his lips caress hers.  Riza timidly nudges his mouth open and reaches out with her tongue.  He groans as he meets her advances and his hips buck softly against her.  His hands roam wherever he can reach and Riza mewls helplessly as the last of her hardened façade falls away.  His thumbs brush over her still sensitive nipples, he grips her hips and squeezes her ass…  It is sweet, sweet torture that Riza wants to endure for the rest of her life.

Roy ends their kiss gently, opens the tin and pulls out a rubber, then sits back on his knees and rolls the thin material over his throbbing manhood.  “I assume you’ve done this before, my dear…”

“Yes,” comes Riza’s bittersweet response.  No, she isn’t a virgin, even though she wanted to give her innocence to Roy all along.  But at least she’ll know how to move and make it enjoyable for him, too, and Jean when it’s his turn.

“Then show me what you got, Riza.”  He kneels between her legs once more and she guides him to her entrance.  He leans forward and Riza wraps her arms and legs around him as he slides slowly home, his teeth gritted in concentration…  “God, woman…  You’re so tight!”

“It’s been five years!” she gasps.  “And you’re so big!”  She can feel his heartbeat inside of her, the weight of his body on top of her, his nose buried in her neck and his humid breath puffing hotly against her skin.  His tip touches the mouth of her womb and he nudges firmly against it.  Riza cries out and her arms hold him tighter.

“Five years?  Fuckin’ blasphemy…” Jean mutters from across the room, one hand holding his cigarette and the other slowly stroking himself as he watches Roy with Riza.

Riza has nothing to respond with.  She’s being stretched open by Roy’s larger-than-expected member and loving every second of it.  One of his scarred palms cradles her breast as he thrusts within her, setting a steady pace that was neither slow nor rushed. 

Amid their shared grunts and moans and hisses, Roy pauses for a moment and only speaks once she’s opened her eyes.  “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” he husks as he resumes his pace and moves the pad of his thumb to press tight circles over her clit.  “When I was a teenager being assaulted by hormones, all I wanted to do was incinerate your father and run away with you.  I wanted to take you away from that crumbling house and that insane man we lived with and marry you, give you beautiful babies and wake up next to you every day until we were so old we couldn’t move.” 

His hips begin to move faster and Riza groans but refuses to close her eyes. She meets his onyx gaze and hangs on every syllable that passes through his perfect mouth.

“Finally I get my chance… my chance to bring you to my home and be with me forever.  Even if we have to keep it a secret, I couldn’t wait another fifteen years to do this.”  His thumb presses harder and circles faster over her, he pumps harder, his loving mouth licks and sucks at her neck and she begs in her head for him to leave a purple love bite there for the world to see.  She wants a souvenir of this night that she can wear like a badge of honor at the office, just because she can.

Jean mumbles, “Damn, you really have been waiting a lot longer than me to be with her.”  He flips his ashes, suggests stuffing some pillows under Riza’s fine rump to make the whole process for them both a little easier.  Riza’s glad when Roy ignores him and continues to rock within her.

He whispers sweet things to her as he moves, things that make her heart swell with joy to finally hear, but when he calls her ‘dearest’ she feels a surge of wetness and her channel jumps and she can tell her orgasm is coming fast.  The man inside her chuckles darkly and releases her throat.  “You’re going to come soon, aren’t you?”  Her golden head rolls from side to side on the pillow and he coos in her ear, “Come for me, Riza…  Please, my love, come for me…”

His words ignite something in her body and she seizes up around him.  Her walls flutter and clench and it feels so damn good, and she thinks she sounds like a banshee wailing but she doesn’t care.  Roy’s holding her as she thrashes in ecstasy and Jean’s commentary ceases all together as he watches her orgasm progress.  Roy’s still encouraging her, promising another one very shortly, and he slips from her long enough to guide her to her knees and put her ass in the air.  She’s still reeling from her powerful release when he enters her again from behind, but she can tell this time is different from the first.  He moves faster and harder, grabs handfuls of her cheeks and thrusts deep and she whines into the bed sheets.  Riza can hear his growls of pleasure and she reaches back to cover his hand with hers.

“Come if you want, I’m ready!” she pants.  Her femininity is tingling and hot, and she’s sure she’s going to spasm again any minute.  Without warning, she feels fingers pinching her engorged nubbin, and she looks over to find Jean is the culprit.  While he diddles below her, he’s kissing Roy so hard it’s a wonder their lips aren’t bruised.   Then he’s gone just as quickly as he arrived, but he returns moments later, lying on the bed and slithering underneath his lovers. Riza wonders what in the blue hell is going on, and then she feels something warm and wet touch against her nether lips and she realizes- Jean is licking her while Roy penetrates her.

Her head is spinning now.  She’s experiencing sensations that she’d only ever read about before, and she doesn’t know how much longer she can hold on before she explodes.  Jean suckles on her swollen nub, his tongue flicking in time with Roy’s deep thrusts, and all at once she’s gulping for air and screaming out to God.  She shudders and quivers and clamps down on the cock inside her and she hears Roy’s pained voice from somewhere far away:

“I’m gonna- gonna… _Fuck, Riza!_ ”  Roy curls around her, his length pulsing inside as she swims slowly back to the surface of sanity.  She wishes for a moment that he could have given her his seed, wishes she could have felt him spurting inside her and wonders what it would have felt like.  But she’s satisfied beyond belief knowing that they were finally able to become one after such a long time…  They have a shred of happiness among so much tragedy between them.  It is a long overdue reward that they are enjoying with one another.

She feels Roy’s hands near her bottom and she thinks he’s holding himself as he withdraws to be sure the rubber doesn’t slip off inside her.  She hears Jean from below her whistle low and long.  “Damn, that’s a lot of cum in there,” he says.  “I don’t think you’ve ever came that much with me.”

“It’s not a contest, bud.  Just something that should’ve happened a long time ago.”  He rubs Riza’s back lovingly.  “You have no idea how incredible you are, Riza.   If the rest of the men in this city knew what they were missing, you wouldn’t have gone five years without sex.”

“Didn’t want sex,” she pants.  “Wanted _love_.”  She rolls to her side and Jean gets to his feet.  She watches for a moment as he crosses the room then closes her eyes.  She feels lots of things at once: fulfilled, sated, lazy, a little anxious… but most of all, she feels _loved_.  And because she is _loved_ , she also feels _happy_.  It’s been a long time since Riza’s felt genuinely happy.  And it feels good.  She grins to herself and opens her eyes.

“You always had it, I just couldn’t come out and say it,” Roy smiles as he accepts a rag from Jean to wipe off with. 

“Me either,” Jean chimes in.  “Hell, everyone in the office thought you two were together from the beginning.  I wasn’t gonna intrude on my commander’s turf!”  He sits down and strokes her hair, and Riza feels like a cat with a full belly and a pool of sunshine.  “Are you havin’ a good time, sweetheart?”  She gives him a quiet ‘Mm-hmm,’ and he bends down to kiss her forehead.  “You’re not gonna pass out on me, are ya?  Because I’ve been waitin’ real patiently for my turn.”

“I’m alright,” she smiles.  “I sure could use some more of that water though.”

The two men bring her water and a light snack of peanut butter and crackers.  She excuses herself to the bathroom and when she returns, she finds Jean sitting in the bed with Roy’s head in his lap.  Her commanding officer is laving and licking at her comrade’s rigid flesh and rolling his balls in his palm.  It’s then that she realizes that while she and Roy certainly made love, it was a little one sided in that he did all of the work while she merely let him (and Jean) bring her to bliss.  Seeing Roy working yet again makes her want to be more proactive, and so she joins them on the bed and begins to help Roy in his meticulous tasting of Jean’s body.

Jean mutters a string of curses while she observes and imitates what Roy does.  She’s never put her mouth on another person’s private parts before, and she finds her lover to taste like clean, salty skin and smell lightly of sweat and the soap he’d used that morning. She watches as Roy pulls one of Jean’s balls into his mouth, then she does the same soon after.  Jean howls across the bedroom and cups the backs of both their heads.  Riza can feel the flesh in her mouth begin to tighten, and Roy releases Jean and instructs her, “He’ll come if we keep this up.  I think you better ride him, now.”

Riza nods her understanding, but says, “I’ve never been on top before.  I don’t know how…”

Jean laughs as he pulls a condom out of the tin and tears it open.  “Roy can show you, he loves being on top!  ‘Sides, it’ll be really easy for you to get off up there.  You can come as much as you wanna, I don’t care.”

Roy helps her into position, guiding her to kneel down and then showing her how to roll her hips.  Soon enough, Riza’s got a solid rhythm going.  She’s completely in control of how hard, how fast and how deep she takes Jean.  All the while, he keeps one hand on her waist and praises her.

“You’re doing it perfect.  I’d expect nothing less from you, Riza…  You’re the perfect Hawk’s Eye and a master of anything you set your mind to.  And damn, baby, Roy wasn’t kidding about how fuckin’ tight you are.  Virgins aren’t even this damn tight!” 

He  hisses and growls and throws his head back and moans her name, and when his free hand comes up to twist her nipple, he pleads with her, “Touch yourself, honey.  Let me watch you play with your pussy.”

Her cheeks redden at the sound of such language, but she does as he asks.  And as soon as she figures out that she can both ride him and drive herself insane with her own touch, she throws herself into this new version of a traditional routine.  She can feel herself getting close to climax again, and her hips rock frantically trying to hasten its arrival, but then her leg muscles tighten up and she just can’t move.

“Lean up, Riza, I’ll take over!” Jean huffs.

She rises up a little and Jean’s hand holds her ass still as he pumps into her from below at such a speed that their skin claps together in a sharp staccato beat.  And as if she’s possessed by something other than herself, she begins to speak:

“Oh yes, that’s it!  Almost there!  Pleeeeeeeeease, Jean, faster!  Faster!!”

She can’t recall saying anything past “Yes!” and “God!” before this, and she discovers she kind of likes what this experience has awakened in her.  Of course in the morning she’ll chalk it up to being filled with erotic lust and nothing more, but for the moment she’s free and shameless and thoroughly enjoying being worshipped by the two most handsome men she’s ever known.

And just as she’s coming to terms with the fact she is actually looking forward to a lengthy and deep relationship with Jean and Roy, she momentarily stops breathing and her body begins to shudder and shake uncontrollably.

“Ohhh yeah, sweetheart,” Jean growls below her.  “Come all over me.  I can barely move inside you right now, but I wanna make you come for a good long time, so I ain’t stoppin’!”  To further illustrate this, he shoves himself into her hard and she comes undone again, and she can feel tears rolling down her face again as the ecstasy overtakes her.

“Damn it, she’s squeezing so hard,” Jean hisses to Roy.  “How did you stand it?”

“It’s alright because it’s Riza, and she’ll stretch over time.  We’ll make sure of that…”  Roy kisses her throat and caresses both of her breasts as she cries and clenches Jean’s girth.  As her orgasm subsides, Jean sits up and he and Roy surround her in a double hug.  They kiss each other over her shoulder and she kisses their temples as they hold her between them.  There is no doubt of the depth of their affection for one another, and that’s when Riza knows that this will all work out alright.

“I love you,” she murmurs, and they both look at her.  “I love both of you…  thank you so much for telling me, for showing me…  I’ve never felt like this before, I’m not quite sure how to behave or what to say really… but I know I love you.”

Roy kisses her on the mouth, then kisses Jean and says, “He hasn’t come yet, want to help me make him blow his load?”  She smiles and nods at him.  “Turn so your back is to his chest.”

She and Jean manage to get her positioned just right: her hands gripping the headboard, her body slightly reclined over her lover, her feet on the mattress and her legs spread wide as she impales herself on Jean’s cock.  As she begins to bounce, Roy lays prone on the bed and nuzzles his face right into Jean’s sack, caressing him with his wicked tongue and speeding up his release.  Riza thinks it’s a beautiful sight, Roy’s dark head between two sets of legs.  But after a few minutes of this, Riza’s legs begin to get tired.  She couldn’t even tell you how many orgasms she’s had now, and this new position is hard on her joints.  She hates that it makes her sound old, but she’s getting tired and sore…

Jean seems to sense her fatigue, and he calls out to Roy, “Why don’t you taste her for a while, I’m gonna finish this up and I don’t wanna break your nose with my balls slappin’ ya in the face, Chief!”

Just as Riza doesn’t think she can stand anymore from either man, she feels Jean hold her in the air, his hands cradling her rump.  He begins to thrust into her so hard and fast that she’s speechless at his assault.  Everything is tingling like she’s on fire, and when Roy buries his face in her folds, she begins to shake.  He seals his lips over her clitoris and sucks hard there, his tongue strumming against it and nipping lightly with his teeth from time to time.  His fingers spread her completely open, and she can feel cool air along all the places where saliva and her fluids are mingling…

Almost without any warning, she feels an intense urge to bear down.  When she gives in to the instinct, she feels liquid gushing from her body and every fiber of her being snapping as she comes hard in Jean’s lap.  He pauses inside her and she quakes on unsteady legs.  She can’t stop the gushing, and she’s certain she’s urinated all over the bed and the men under her.  Riza is beyond embarrassed and feels guilty as her orgasm consumes her and leaves her unable to care about anything but writhing in rapture.

Jean pants, “Did we make her squirt?

Riza recalls from her academy days the girls mentioning something about squirting one time in health class…  Is that what she just did?  Jean and Roy didn’t seem disgusted- in fact they seemed _excited_ at her gushing.  Suddenly she doesn’t feel so mortified at the experience and realizes that she’s experienced the ultimate climax at the hands of her very capable lovers.

Roy  had taken the brunt of it across his face, and he rises up and licks his lips with a little grin as Riza collapses against Jean’s chest, apologizing profusely.  “Sure did.  Good thing I bought that water proof mattress cover.”  He wipes his eyes with his arm, then says, “Just sit tight, I’m gonna finish this up.”

Riza can’t move.  Her arms lay limply at Jean’s sides and her legs are draped over his.  She watches as Roy goes to his nightstand and retrieves a tube of lubricant, squirts a fair amount into his hand, and then coats his reawakened member before applying a dab to what Riza assumes is Jean’s asshole.  Roy kneels between them, hauls Jean’s legs back, which thrusts him a little deeper into her still recovering body and she and Jean both moan.  When Roy delves inside, she feels Jean’s cock swell and feels his pulse quicken.

Roy seems to read these things in her eyes and he comments, “He likes ‘receiving’ as much as I do, don’t let him fool you.”  He pistons inside of Jean with reckless abandon, both of them chasing that final goal.  Jean makes less noise this time, to which Roy explains he’s only concentrating on coming so they can all take a well deserved shower and get some sleep.

“One day, we’ll start preparing you for this,” Jean moans. 

“This?” Riza breathes as her body is jostled by Roy’s movements.

Roy gives her an evil smile.  “Double penetration, dearest.  One in the front and one in the back.”

Her reaction to his words is instantaneous; she clenches around Jean’s dick and he howls behind her.  She can feel him throbbing inside her and she knows he’s coming.  And evidently, this leads to triggering Roy’s release as his features become scrunched up and he turns his face toward the ceiling. The rhythmic motion he’s been rocking them all with stops altogether, and at last they are all limp as wet noodles.

Roy backs away and sits down hard on the trunk Jean was using as an observatory perch earlier in the evening.  He’s breathing hard and smiling to himself, eyes closed and wiping at his face with another rag.  “Perfect.  A perfect evening with perfect people.  I love you both.  Thank you for this.”

Riza and Jean cooperate to roll to their sides and he slips slowly from her sheath.  “I couldn’t agree more,” he says.  “I never imagined…  This has so much potential to be the best damned thing to ever happen to me.  I love you both, too.”  He kisses Riza’s neck and then flops back on the pillow.  “My first squirter.  That was fuckin’ awesome, Riza!”

She feels her face heat and she snuggles into Jean’s embrace.  “I’ve never done that before, didn’t even know I could.  I’m so glad it wasn’t pee…”

Roy leans back against the wall.  “There’s a whole world you haven’t even discovered yet.  But if you stick with us, we’ll show you all the ropes.”

“Mmm, ropes,” Jean sighs behind her.

“Literally ropes?” she asks as Roy stands and walks toward the bed.  He sticks his hand out to help her to her feet.

“Yeah, though we’ll never make you do something you’re not comfortable with.  Jean likes bondage, but he likes to do the tying up.  I think it makes him feel powerful to tie up his commanding officer and make him beg for sexual favors.”

Jean rolls to sit up.  “Let’s get cleaned up and then get this bed straightened out.  I’m beat and I know she’s gotta be exhausted.”

Riza takes Jean’s hand and then Roy’s.  She feels cared for, loved, desired, appreciated…  “Thank you both so much.  I had no idea…”

She finds herself getting kisses on both cheeks and tugged toward the bathroom.  “I love you both, too.”  It feels good to say that.  It feels good to realize deep feelings for two men she’d crushed on for so long.  It’s incredible.

“Don’t mention it, baby.  Let’s get cleaned up and go back to bed, this time to sleep!” 

When Riza awakens the next morning, she finds herself sandwiched between two chiseled chests and more content than she’s been in many, many years.  Though she’s still unsure of how all of this will turn out, she is looking forward to figuring it all out with them.  Even if it doesn’t last forever, she thinks as long as life is good for even a little while, everything that is yet to come will have been well worth it.


End file.
